Savoury
by starah
Summary: A huge mouthful of fluff for Dita and Hibiki, and Parfait and Duero. Very short and sugary. Written after reading a complaint about no D/P. ^^;;


One spoonful of creamy, ice-cold vanilla ice-cream dripping with hot fudge sauce slips into her mouth.  
Hibiki drools.  
Dita licks the back of the spoon slowly, agonisingly for Hibiki as the chocolate slips onto her tongue.  
Hibiki licks his lips.  
Another spoonful of the beautiful masterpiece of ice-cream lifts up, and Dita opens her mouth wide.  
Hibiki swallows.  
  
He would do anything - repeat, anything - to just get a taste of that ice-cream, but that isn't such a good idea right now, no, it isn't.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Parfait asks, sticking a spoon into a bowl of banana split.  
  
"Well, because he;s under the table."  
  
Duero says, letting Parfait feed him a spoonful.   
  
"Why?"  
  
Parfait asks, using the same spoon to swallow a spoonful herself. Duero has long given up trying to tell Parfait it's unhygienic. She tells him she knows but she likes sharing the same spoon as Duero. Duero wonders about this statement a lot, but not now. Now they are in discussion about Hibiki, who is indeed beneath the table.  
  
"Because he doesn't want to be followed around by Dita, since she's so annoying."  
  
Another spoonful into Dita's mouth. Another spoonful into Duero's mouth.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Parfait licks the whipped-cream off the spoon as Hibiki seems to be using all the strength he can to prevent himself from scrabbling out from under the table.  
  
"Because she carries an interest in him and loves him very much."  
  
Duero replies, and takes the spoon from Parfait, who smiles.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She asks as Duero eats a spoonful of the ice-cream.  
  
"Because."  
  
He says, and fits a spoonful right into Parfait's mouth before she can say 'why'. She swallows just as Hibiki bangs his head against the underside of the table, and he falls to the floor, twirly-eyed.  
  
"So he doesn't want Dita to annoy him... which is why he's under her table??"  
  
Parfait is now confused. Duero smiles mysteriously.  
  
"Love can be a strange emotion,"  
  
He says as he takes a spoonful,  
  
"It's very interesting."  
  
Parfait glances to Dita and Hibiki. Hibiki is all twirly-eyed but seems to be regaining conciousness as Dita throttles him, crying out for him to wake up.  
  
"I kind of like it, actually."  
  
Parfait says, blushing. As Duero feeds her a spoonful, he asks,  
  
"Do you mean Hibiki and Dita being together? It is indeed a strange breakthrough for us Mejerr and Taraaku--"  
  
"No,"  
  
Parfait interrupts,  
  
"I meant the emotion of love."  
  
She blushes again, and Duero blinks as he licks fudge-sauce off the spoon.  
  
"Allliiiiiieeeeennnnnnnnnnnnn-saaaaaaaaaaaannnn!!!!!!"  
  
Dita cries. Hibiki wakes up.  
  
"Shut up!!"  
  
He yells. Then he realises that Dita has discovered him. Oh well. He stands up but bonks his head again, but gets up again.  
  
"Where? Where is it?"  
  
He asks with desperacy.  
  
"Where is what?"  
  
Dita asks curiously.  
  
"What you were eating!!"  
  
Hibiki yells.  
  
Dita points to an empty bowl of ice-cream.  
  
"Dita finished the last bowl."  
  
She tells him, then her eyes widen as Hibiki wails out,  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And crumples dejectedly.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Duero muses as Hibiki sobs - well, not really, but anyhow, sobs - into his arms as Dita worriedly tries to console him.  
  
"You enjoy this emotion?"  
  
Parfait nods.  
  
"Yes, but ours--- araa, mine I mean, is a different kind. Everyone has different kinds, I think."  
  
Duero watches Hibiki slowly get up and slump against his chair. Dita kneels before him, looking sad because Alien-san is sad.  
  
"Alien-san, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"  
  
Dita cries. Hibiki looks at her unhappily.  
  
"That's not going to help,"  
  
He says defeatedly,  
  
"It's not going to make me suddenly able to taste that dessert..."  
  
He seems ready to collapse again. Dita thinks for a moment before suddenly brightening and pulling at the front of Hibiki's shirt.  
  
"Alien-san, I have an idea! Dita can make you taste it!"  
  
Hibiki brightens too.  
  
"Really?! How? How?"  
  
Dita smiles and points to her lips.  
  
"Here!"  
  
Hibiki stares.  
  
"Where?"  
  
Parfait suppresses a laugh.  
  
"Ooh, Dita is so bold now."  
  
She says delightedly. Duero looks at Parfait, and smiles.  
  
"Yes, she is."  
  
"Here!!"  
  
Dita repeats, pointing at her lips. Hibiki turns red.  
  
"N-n-no way!! Baka!! How can I taste it there?!!"  
  
Dita puts on a bright big smile as her eyes shine.  
  
"Like this!!"  
  
She leans right in and kisses him very fully on the lips.  
  
Duero stares.  
  
Parfait stares.  
  
In fact, everyone in the whole cafeteria stares.  
  
For a whole minute.  
  
Sixty seconds.  
  
Then Dita pulls back, and the two gasp for air.  
  
"Ne? Did Alien-san taste it?"  
  
Dita asks eagerly as she blushes.  
  
"Not nearly enough."  
  
Hibiki answers.  
  
"What?"  
  
Dita says with surprise, but is stopped as Hibiki kisses her this time, less roughly, less vigorously.  
  
More gently, more slowly, more sweetly.  
  
Like how you savour ice-cream while it lasts.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Parfait breathes as the two continue kissing.  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
Duero murmurs. Parfait stares at him before smiling.  
  
"I agree, they're a beautiful couple together,"  
  
She says. He leans over quite suddenly to snatch off her glasses.  
  
"Gyahk!!"  
  
She squeaks. He looks deeply at her eyes with the glasses before smiling.  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
He repeats. She blushes. Heck, is that Duero blushing too?  
  
"Aa...."  
  
She murmurs, and he bends down with a smile. They seem a little too close for comfort. Parfait looks embarrassed. She needs her glasses.  
  
"Mm... we finished our ice-cream,"  
  
She says quickly,  
  
"Let's clear it up."  
  
"No we haven't finished our ice-cream,"  
  
Duero says, earning a look of surprise and a deeper blush from Parfait,  
  
"Not quite yet."  
  
And thus closes the distance between them gently.  
  
And savour their kiss just like savouring ice-cream.  
  
Hibiki runs away after a while, leaving Dita to steam in shyness and embarrassment.  
  
Later on, however, he fulfils Dita's request by going to her room.  
  
And even though throughout the days after that Hibiki continues to run from Dita and call her annoying, people notice that he can't do so with a blush.  
  
And throughout those days people also notice that Dita has become much more brighter and exuberant than usual, with a pink tinge on her cheeks whenever she flirts with Hibiki.  
  
But that's later.  
  
Duero and Parfait clear their ice-cream and chat as usual.  
  
They both liked their kiss, but they'll keep their tempo less jolty and less slower than Hibiki and Dita. They'll savour their love like ice-cream, too.  
  
Why?  
  
Because Parfait and Duero share a very different love from Hibiki and Dita.  
  
But just because they're different doesn't mean the level of love is any different, does it?  
  
Of course not.  
  
Love can be strange, interesting, confusing and powerful, but whatever it is, we'll let them figure it out themselves.  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: That's the first and last time I'm writing in this style! _ 


End file.
